A Curious Look
by princessinpink12
Summary: While repairing the damages of Howarts after the battle, Hermione comes across a very rare object that she have heard of before, but never seen: The mirror of Erised. ONE SHOT


A CURIOUS LOOK

SUMMARY:

While repairing the damages of Howarts after the battle, Hermione comes across a very rare object that she have heard of before, but never seen: The mirror of Erised. ONE SHOT

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi everybody, just wanted to say that this is my first story and English is not my first language, ALL the characters belong to the bloody brilliant J.K. Rowling.

Tired and sleepy, Hermione was heading back to her dorm, walking slowly down the dark and cold isles of Howarts. It has been three days since it all ended, but even thou she couldn't help but feeling insecure. Today they started repairing the damages of the castle, so everybody was assigned to repair an specific area: Harry got the Dungeons and other classrooms, Ginny got the dorms and common rooms, Ron got the kitchens and the great hall and she got the library. The place she always loved was tore down to pieces, so when she saw it for the first time, she couldn't help but cry. That place held so many memories and seeing it destroyed just brought her down and made her feel angry, so, by the end of the day she and other people brought back the eternal glory of that place by putting a lot of effort into the task and having her as a leader, since she was one of the few people that knew the library like the palm of their hand.

Walking a little bit faster she heard the walls breaking ahead of her, and saw a giant black door appearing on it. She stopped in front of it and suddenly the doors opened, allowing her to see a large, dark room.

_The room of requirement, _she thought as she walked in it with a little bit of fear, remembering what happened in that very same room just a few days ago. It was dark but as the name of the room explains, candles litted up in the ceiling, providing Hermione what she needed, plus the light made her feel a little bit less scared. As she got near to the end of the room, she saw a very large mirror at the end of it. Getting a little bit closer, examining the mirror she froze on spot. From all the reading she had done, she was able to identify the object. Standing before her, was the mirror of Erised. She knew Harry and Ron saw it in first year, but she have never seen it before. An increasing curiosity was growing inside her so she stepped closer to the mirror. As soon as she did, an image started to appear. It was an older version of her, maybe around 25 years old, who was prettier than she thought she will ever be: visible soft and perfect skin, her hair was nice and not as bushy as always and she had an over the knee yellow dress. Her older version winked at her, as she lifted her hand to show a golden wedding ring. Then, an older version of Ron came and covered the eyes of the older Hermione, who giggled and taking his hands of her eyes she turned around to kiss Ron in the lips. At this Hermione's heart sank in joy. With a wide grin on her face she was about to leave the room, when she saw the doors opening, showing a certain red- headed boy who had a worried expression on his face. He runned over to her, pulling her into a warm hug

-'Mione! Here you are! I was looking…- he was saying when he froze at the sight of the well-known mirror of Erised- Is that…?

-Yes- said Hermione, still grinning

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the mirror. Suddenly the edges of the mirror turned gold and it started to glow. In the mirror appeared a little girl, with red, bushy, hair, white skin covered with freckles and amazing blue eyes, looking at them happily. Both of them got closer and got down in one knee to get a better look from the girl. She reached both hands to the surface of the mirror and they put their hands on top of the little girl's. The older versions of them returned and Ron picked up the little girl in his arms, giving her a peek in the cheek as Hermione did the same. After that they both winked at the present Hermione and Ron an left with the little girl. They both got up, still holding hands as the mirror stopped glowing.

And suddenly, they knew. They were seeing the same thing. They were meant to be. And the mirror was just confirming it.

-'Mione? -

-Yes? –

-Do you think it can show the future? – Said Ron looking at her eyes.

-I don't know- whispered her in amusement, looking at his blue eyes- Why?

-Because that's the future I want to live in.


End file.
